


enjoy the last day of the year with a drink

by Bitway



Series: new years: buddyfight ships edition [2]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drinking, Keisetsu enjoys bothering Sakate, M/M, New Years Eve party, One-Sided Attraction, not heavy drinking just champagne, you can tell i don't drink lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Formal parties suck, but Sakate is only here thanks to one person.
Relationships: Sakate Onigashira/Wisdom
Series: new years: buddyfight ships edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	enjoy the last day of the year with a drink

Business parties had to be the dullest thing on the planet. There was no fun or excitement to them. Talk was kept about companies and finances and exchanging information to make it seem like you were interested in the other representative when you actually weren't. You had to dress nicely, wear a suit and look formal and, most importantly, be on your best behavior.

Which wasn't easy for Sakate, _at all_.

He tugs at the collar of the shirt, ready to rip off the tie that was suffocating him. Being trapped in this suit restricted his movements and if he needed to make an escape, it would be impossible in this stuffy thing. Honestly, he'd rather be doing paperwork and Sakate _hated_ paperwork.

"This party is so lame," he mutters.

He gives up tugging at his collar and crosses his arms over his chest. Leaning against the wall, he's able to take in the sight of this terribly boring party. It was a bunch of old geezers with a few exceptions. No one he wanted to speak with unless it involved helping one of them go bankrupt.

"Yo, Sakate!" Ugh. Sakate rolls his eyes the second he hears his name being called. Did this party have to get any worse? "Enjoying the party?"

"Why are you here, Keisetsu?" Sakate glares.

He shrugs. "Got an invite. Couldn't just turn it down, you know?" It's a miracle he doesn't flash the invite in front of him.

"I don't see why Master Wisdom would invite you here."

"Maybe he still likes me." Sakate clicks his tongue. Keisetsu gets comfortable beside him. He rests his hands behind his head, his back against the wall. "Didn't think you were the type to show up to these things."

"Are you just going to bug me all night?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh! I don't have time to waste on you," he hisses. He couldn't deal with this guy for much longer.

"It doesn't seem like you're doing anything else important, unless if you're waiting for someone."

"I am NOT waiting for anyone!" Sakate pushes himself off the wall, glaring at Keisetsu. He glances back when he realizes how loudly he had shouted and how they were at a party and not the old Chaos Headquarters.

Keisetsu's lips tug up to a proud smirk. "I think we both know you're only here for one reason."

"I said, I'm not!" It takes all his willpower not to shout and growl at him. Fists clench and he grinds his teeth. "Go piss off someone else." He says before turning and stomping away from him.

Sakate hears him apologize, but he can hear it in his tone that he doesn't mean it. Any apology from him would be half-assed and unacceptable, anyway.

He finds another spot to hide in. Sticking to the shadows and staying out of sight is easy, especially when he didn't have any money to his name compared to most of the folks here. The temptation to trip someone over and laugh it off is so, so high. He thinks he deserves a good laugh and some fun after having to run into Keisetsu. And almost Brutal, but he's glad he dodged getting into his line of sight.

Instead, he decides to indulge on some champagne. When no one is looking, he snags a glass and retreats to his spot. While not fond of the drink, he figures it would help make things move faster and make this party a little more bearable. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could ruin someone's night.

As the drink fizzles in the glass, he raises it to his lips. He expects it to taste like crap and is surprised to find a citrusy flavor against his tongue. Part of him hates how he actually likes the taste. Maybe champagne wasn't so bad after all.

When the liquid disappears from the glass, Sakate lets out a sigh. He wasn't sure if the drink was kicking in this quickly, but he was feeling better already. It didn't help that the reason for him being here was taking the stage to gather everyone's attention.

Wisdom had been the one to give him an invitation, personally. He suggested going and taking the day off to celebrate the New Year, and Sakate couldn't say no. But he hadn't realized that this party was...well, like this. Not until after he had read the fine print on the paper and it was too late to take back his overly excited agreement. Even if he was aware of it beforehand, if Wisdom invited him, he would show up in a heartbeat.

His boss welcomes and thanks everyone for showing up today. It's boring talk, but when it comes from Wisdom it's so much more interesting. Sakate finds himself enthralled and nodding with whatever he says.

At some point another glass of champagne makes his way into his hands and he drinks some more. He only takes sips as Wisdom speaks, wanting to hear every last word. And, like the rest, he actually claps when his speech comes to an end.

Now that that was over, what was he supposed to do? There was still some time before the New Year, which probably meant another time that Wisdom would take everyone's attention. And, god, did he really want to see that again. If only waiting was easier. Maybe he could make a quick break or spike someone's drink without getting caught. He hadn't seen Grimoire around, but he hadn't even considered that he would keep an eye on him here. Maybe he could get away with this-

"Ah, Sakate, there you are."

Guess he's not doing that now.

"Master Wisdom!" Sakate shouts. He practically jumps from his spot and in front of him. His heart races at the thought of him coming to personally find him at this party.

"I've told you before, you can drop the Master."

Oh, right. He had. That was one of the hardest tasks assigned to him.

"I know," he deflates feeling as if he had failed him. "It just feels so weird! Besides, you're my master, no matter what your position may be."

"I'm honored you think so highly of me even now."

Wisdom puts on a polite smile and even if its for show, it's a good sign in Sakate's eyes. If only he could smile at him more often. And only at him too, preferably.

"Of course! You're like, the best!" He grins. "Your party is pretty cool."

"Really? Well, if you're enjoying it, then I'm glad. I was planning to see you and the others to ask how you're doing. I'm aware things have been busy lately."

"It hasn't been that busy." Okay, busy enough that he couldn't see Wisdom as often as he liked, but he's not about to admit that. "You know I can handle anything you throw at me, Mast- Wisdom!"

Wisdom places a hand onto Sakate's shoulder and gives him one of those proud smiles. At least it seems like it to him.

"I'm aware. You're a great-"

"Hey, Wisdom!"

Sakate can't help but click his tongue as he hears that voice again. When Wisdom turns his head, he mutters, " _bastard_ ," under his breath. He hopes that the background noise was loud enough that he couldn't catch him saying that about Keisetsu.

Wisdom removes his hand and Sakate pouts. He raises a hand to grab it back, but he's too slow. It's already by his side as he converses with Keisetsu about...whatever it is he wanted to talk about. So much for finally getting to spend some time with Wisdom here. He sticks his tongue out at Keisetsu during their talk and growls when he doesn't seem bothered by it.

Another person comes to steal Wisdom away, which isn't surprising, but is definitely annoying. He gives his temporary goodbyes as he's dragged off to speak with some old farts. And now he's left with Keisetsu. Who knew this party could go from cool to lame in a matter of seconds?

"You really make it obvious, you know that?"

"Huh?" Sakate narrows his eyes. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Am not. You're playing dumb."

Keisetsu sighs. He glances behind him before inching towards Sakate, who already has his hands against him to push him away. The only thing that stops him is Keisetsu whispering, "you have a thing for your precious master."

"Shut up! I don't! And you better not go spreading that shit or I'll-"

"I don't plan on doing anything," he interrupts. "It's kinda funny watching you look at him like that. Never knew mister dark arts could feel real emotions."

Was he really that damn obvious? He hopes it's just the drink, he really does. The last thing he needs is Keisetsu blackmailing him about this. He's truly thankful that he doesn't work alongside him anymore or else he would never hear the end of it.

"Don't worry, I'll get out of your hair. For now." With a smug grin, Keisetsu turns and leaves.

The only thing stopping him from chucking the glass of champagne at him is a glance from Wisdom. For the rest of the year, he was safe. But he couldn't say the same for the upcoming year.


End file.
